Zoe Park/Plot
Plot Chapter 4 Zoe first meets Daniel on the first day of school, and immediately begins flirting with him. Daniel blushes because it was the first time a girl had ever flirted with him. When Daniel fell asleep in class and woke up in his original body, he tried to fall asleep in his original body. When he wasn't able to wake up, he started swearing. Zoe approaches his new body to try to wake him up. When Daniel wakes up in his new body, he was still swearing, which shocked Zoe. However, she only liked him even more afterwards. Chapter 5 Zoe is shown talking with Zack and his friends. Zack had beat up Daniel in his original body the night before and had taken a picture of Daniel with his pants down to ensure that he didn't say anything. Zack's friends were showing off the picture when Daniel walks in. Zoe calls to Daniel, telling him that Zack's friend had something fun to show him. Daniel gets mad because they were making fun of him. Chapter 6 When Zack's friend offers to show Zoe the picture of Daniel, Zoe refuses reluctantly because even though she wants to see, she doesn't want Daniel to think badly of her. Later, when two girls come up to Daniel to flirt and ask if he has a girlfriend, Zoe immediately barges in and asks if he would like to hang out with her instead. When Zack's friend insults Daniel's mother and Daniel tells him he's gone too far, Jay, Zack's friends, Mira, and Zoe look surprised. Zack, however, is outraged because Daniel had made a fool of him in front of Mira. Breakaway Festival Paprika TV In the Paprika TV arc, Zoe was going to buy a purse when [[Kim Yui|Yui]] told her that it wasn't pretty and didn't suit her. Zoe reluctantly decides not to buy it, and was shocked when she saw Yui the next day with the same purse. She soon realizes that Yui is interested in Daniel, and thinks that they would make a good couple because she believes they both are rich. Later, she realizes that Yui was earning money off of Paprika TV, a live-broadcasting platform where watchers can gift broadcasters with "balloons" that can be, then, exchanged for money. Zoe decides to start broadcasting as well. She immediately rises to the top of the charts after a week. Meanwhile, a user named Gangnam Landlord gifts her with a lot of balloons. It is shown that he used to follow Yui, creeping her out. Zoe doesn't realize anything wrong, but Gangnam Landlord is actually a stalker who used his savings on Zoe and feels entitled to love in return. When he runs out of money and Zoe stops paying attention to him, he feels betrayed and buys a knife at the convenience store where Daniel works along with his customary bottle of whiskey. Daniel, noticing something is wrong, follows him, informs the police and Vasco of what's going on, and protects Zoe from the stalker. The stalker was apprehended by the police, and Zoe fell in love with Daniel in his original body. Mid Terms When Daniel was studying in his original body in the convenience store, Zoe walks in on her cellphone watching a BTS broadcast. Daniel, worried for her safety after the Paprika TV arc, tells her she should leave. Zoe, realizing that he is studying, offers to tutor him, explaining that she is top of the class in math. Autumn Boot Camp Zoe was drinking with Daniel, Jiho, Zack, Mira, and another girl. Because they all passed out afterwards drunk, except for Mira who didn't drink a drop, they weren't caught by the camp counselors. Abandoned Dog Inu Attention Whore Dangerous Part Time Job Vasco's Birthday Party Illegal Toto Athletics Competition PTJ Entertainment =